Aunque
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un desfile de bellezas no se comparan, con una mirada de esos ojos verdes; pero Thor debe de comprenderlo y Loki es un maestro muy estricto. Mpreg, algo AU, Ooc y todas las advertencias, pero para los que me conocen, saben que no me agrada la violencia. :)


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel Comics. Los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Slash –advierto para que no haya reclamos–, Mpreg como todos mis _fics_. Dedicado a cierta personita que sé, le gusta mucho esta pareja… kane-noona.

* * *

 **Aunque tres vidas…**

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

 _Y aunque tres vidas viviera_

 _Pendenciero y mujeriego_

 _Lo seré hasta que me muera._

 _Y aunque a tres amores quiera_

 _Si las tres vidas viviera_

 _A ti que lo mereces, te querría el primero._

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _**Desde Brasil**_ _de_ _**Café**_ _**Quijano**_.

Las conquistas no solo eran en las lides de guerra, si no también en las de amores y de nuevo esa noche, durante la celebración de la victoria de esa batalla, observó como el príncipe se llevaba a la pieza más hermosa del lugar.

Para su diversión unos ojos furiosos también siguieron a Thor… Sif no estaba muy contenta con esa nueva conquista del rubio. Él simplemente negó divertido y saboreó otro sorbo de su bebida.

Los otros miembros del equipo cercano de Thor seguían en su mundo de licor y mujeres u hombres a su alrededor.

Y no es que el fuera célibe o frígido. No, no era ese el caso, más Loki apreciaba esa sutil privacidad y exclusividad de una conquista lejos de las miradas curiosas o juicios de otros.

Con ese razonamiento de saber, el de cabello como la de cuervo, observó a sus congéneres, más que nada para estudiarlos y… buscar sus debilidades; después de todo no era su culpa que estos se embriagaran sin sentido.

Además tenía algunos planes importantes que debía diseñar con milimétrica exactitud. Pensando en ello, el segundo príncipe de Asgard se levantó de la silla en la que había pasado la velada y caminó con dirección a sus aposentos.

Caminando por el pasillo vio venir a su hermano y a la dama que lo acompañaba; esta se sonrojo ante su presencia y dejando al rubio, corrió de regresó a la celebración.

Loki bufó y sonrió con sarcasmo…

–No crees que ya es tare para que se ponga tímida.

–No te burles, hermano.

–No lo hago, solo subrayo lo obvio.

Thor rió a carcajadas y alcanzó al de cabello negro atrayéndolo en una abrazo rompe huesos.

–¡Eres terrible! –exclamó divertido el rubio Dios Vikingo.

Loki se alejó del abrazo en cuanto pudo, y no perdió tiempo y arregló su túnica velozmente.

–De verdad Thor, que tú no tengas el mínimo sentido de la elegancia, no quiere decir que a mí me arrugues la ropa cada vez que puedes.

Thor arqueó una ceja al responder:

–Loki, eso se escuchó… tentador.

–¿Que?

–Si esos de que te arrugo la ropa, si no fuéramos hermanos…

–No lo somos y lo sabes –murmuró quedo el pelinegro y luego más fuerte agregó–; pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tus sucios pensamientos.

Thor negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

–Ya, Ya. Por cierto ¿ya te retiras?

–Si. Tengo algunas cosas que escribir.

–¿No encontraste algún chico de tu gusto?

Loki vio feo al más alto y contestó:

–Si bien mi vida… sexual no es de tu incumbencia, ese no es el caso. Yo si tengo trabajo… verdadero, no uno como ir por ahí conquistando reinos y golpeando gente con un martillo.

Thor ni se inmutó ante la puya de su hermano y optó por ya no anteponerse en el camino de este, pues si lo llegaba a molestar de verdad, reaparecería en la fiesta con una cola de simio u orejas de asno o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera a Loki.

El de ojos azules se hizo a un lado y el de cabello oscuro pasó, siguiendo su camino.

Thor suspiró resignado y regresó a la fiesta.

…

 _La verdad, sobre el origen del segundo príncipe de Asgard; había sido expuesta por Odín a petición –obligado– de su esposa quien consideró que si Loki se enteraba de otro modo, podría afectar la relación que este tenía con ellos._

 _Y si bien hubo descontento y molestia en Loki por todo el asunto de ser adoptado, Frigga se aseguró de que sintiera que su lugar en Asgard y en esa familia no había cambiado ni un poco._

 _Aunado a ello y con su esposa como testigo, El padre de todos, escuchó lo que Loki tenía que decir sobre el trono en un fututo…_

– _Si demuestro que puedo dirigir un reino ¿podre luchar por heredar el trono de Asgard?_

 _El hombre de parche en el ojo, observó con detenimiento al joven de cabello oscuro y a pesar suyo, debió reconocer que la casta real ya la portaba este. Por sus enseñanzas y crianza, pero también en la sangre… La sangre de Laufey, rey de lo Jötunheim._

 _Odín tuvo que cejar y aceptó._

– _Si demuestras que tu astucia puede vencer al corazón y fuerza de Thor… podrás serlo._

 _Loki asintió y salió del salón privado de sus padres. Frigga lo vio irse y se giró de inmediato hacia su esposo._

– _Crees que no lo lograra, pero confío en él._

– _Y aunque estés molesta y no lo veas, yo también confío en él; no podría subestimar a tu alumno más aventajado._

De esa conversación ya habían pasado algunos meses y Loki no olvidaba sus metas. Una mañana después de casi un año, este se presentó ante Odín e hizo entrega de un pergamino. El padre de todos, lo leyó y arqueó una ceja –gesto que compartía con su hijo– y sin decir palabra cuestionó a su pequeño:

–¿Podrás?

–Lo haré.

Odín asintió y vio salir a Loki; ahora debía esperar si eso era posible y como este lo haría o puede… que ni él lo pudiera notar.

000

Loki recorrió el yermo lugar y a pesar suyo, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al arribar a donde ella reinaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no es tu hora. –bromeó

–Visitarte.

Ella sonrió a pesar suyo.

–Bueno eso no es extraño, desde que madre te trajo la primera vez, te has tomado el atrevimiento de visitar mi reino, aun sin mi permiso.

Loki sonrió un poco y sacó un obsequio para ella.

–Ten…

Ella bajó de su trono y abrió el regalo. Era extraño que ese tramposo no tuviera miedo de ella, nunca lo tuvo, pero eso solo significaba que no eran tan diferentes a pesar de no combatir la sangre.

–Esto es… ¡¿por qué me lo das a mí?! ¿No tienes miedo que la utilice para mis fines?

Loki se encogió de hombros:

–Tú no necesitarías algo así para lograr lo que desees.

–Adulador. Pero te conozco y algo quieres a cambio.

El de ojos verdes sonrió y le guiñó un ojo:

–Algo… pequeñito y divertido.

Ella miró con sospecha al pelinegro, pero sonrió en respuesta.

–Escucho.

000

Algunas murmuraciones en oídos prestos y pendientes; el manejo de las emociones de otros con magistral maestría y pronto, el heredero rubio, estuvo exiliado de Asgard…

Estaba consciente de las veleidades en el corazón de Thor, mejor expresado, en los ojos de este; y pronto hubo una fémina de Migdar que lo atrajo.

En lo de la amistad del rubio con _esos héroes_ , tuvo que _intervenir_ un poco para que se diera. Por supuesto que Thor no lo dejaría en manos de extraños… extraños muy atractivos, en su opinión.

Esa excursión a Midgard. Resultó en el enojo de su padre y decepción de su madre, y con su trasero en la cárcel de Asgard.

–No puedo creerlo Loki. ¡¿Este era tu plan atacar otro mundo y ponerte y ponernos en peligro?!

Regañó Odín. No obstante Loki no cedió, ni se disculpó.

Sin embargo ¿que era una reja para el maestro del engaño? el que había enviado a su hermano más que dispuesto a conquistar a una mujer de la tierra, obsesionada y con conocimientos para abrir un portal y que los elfos oscuros aparecieran…

Con Odín _durmiendo_ durante el ataque; para Loki no le fue difícil predecir que Thor pondría en peligro a su más grande cariño y saliendo tranquilamente de la celda con ayuda de algún incauto; poco después se vio pasar corriendo veloz a un asgardiano común; con dirección a las habitaciones de… Frigga.

Esta combatía contra Lokey y en ese acto los encontró Loki, su plan se había desviado un milímetro, pero nada que no pudiera reparar y tomando su forma de Jotuns le plantó cara a Malekith a quien echó lejos de su madre, usando su poder de ilusiones mágicas y el congelante frio. Que la humana se benefició por ello, no era importante.

De eso a fingir su muerte y comprobar otra teoría, no pasó mucho.

Cuando al término de esa _prueba,_ el mismo Odín le permitió tomar su forma y recibir a Thor…

Ninguno de ellos, creyó que el rubio renunciaría a su derecho de gobernar, a su hogar… a todo.

Al ver partir al rubio sin mirar atrás; Frigga y Odín salieron detrás de bambalinas y a pesar de todo, El Padre de todos, admitió que Loki cumplió con el plan, que en un pergamino había trazado y se lo entregó, hacía un tiempo. Por lo menos a grandes rasgos y sin dar tanta información, pero era comprensible que no lo hiciera, pues puede que era algo descabellado pensar que podría manipular tanto los sucesos.

Era extraño para Odín no sentirse molesto, porque incluso él había sido influenciado por ese pequeño tramposo.

Loki fue tomando de nuevo su forma real y esperó:

–Probaste que Thor… no quiere ser Rey… Vaya que ni siquiera quiere formar parte de esta familia.

Aceptó desilusionado el _Padre de todos_.

–Odín… –llamó serena Frigga.

–No padre, esto aún no termina. Demostraré que Thor, no ha dejado de ser un asgardiano. Y sobre el trono..., ya lo veremos.

Terminó misterioso el de cabello negro.

Odín y Frigga miraron a su hijo menor y admitieron que este les comprobó y con creces, que sería capaz de cumplir sus objetivos.

 _El Padre de Todos_ , confirmó lo que siempre sospechó, que Loki tenía la mente para dirigir una nación y la astucia para guiar a otros más fuertes que él, a buen puerto. Y se preguntó ¿si eso sería suficiente para ser un buen Rey? Por lo menos era un muy buen comienzo.

Loki dejó a los monarcas a solas y fue hasta sus aposentos. Debía seguir con los siguientes pasos de su estrategia.

Thor estaría rodeado de mujeres de Midgard seguramente y con eso lo tendría tranquilo.

Conforme los días pasaron, Loki se le vio siempre acompañando a su padre y con ello, dando algunos puntos de vista que sin ofender a este, se iban aplicando poco a poco, pues era el pensamiento de las nuevas generaciones.

Las miradas de Sif y los otros, ya no eran tanto de sospecha sobre él; pues a pesar de todo, y si bien ellos eran guerreros, que algunas batallas se ganaran con tratados y sin derramamientos de sangre, a todos beneficiaba.

Empero Loki conocía bien a los soldados y sabiendo que estos tenían la sangre caliente; organizó algunas lides amistosas entre las diferentes naciones y con eso ya no había ánimos, que aplacar de mala forma.

El Dios travieso, no dejó de vigilar al heredero del trono, durante las correrías de este y considerando que este ya había jugado lo suficiente a ser _héroe_ en otro mundo, debía hacerlo regresar. Así que con toda tranquilidad fue a buscar a… Hela.*

Llegó a _Helheim_ a donde siempre le pareció algo osco, pero que a pesar de todo lo consideraba familiar, pues visitaba a… su hermana cada vez que podía.

Las puertas del enorme palacio de Hela se abrieron y Garm** salió feliz a recibirlo. Loki fue guiado por este, hasta su señora.

Cuando llegaron a la sal del trono, la Reyna despidió a todos sus acompañantes para recibir con privacidad a Loki.

–De nuevo por aquí, pequeño travieso. Mira que hasta Garm, ya te tomó simpatía.

–…

Loki sonrió y ella lo miró con suspicacia

–… Oh ya es hora. –supo ella.

–Si.

–Bien. Ya me hacia falta un poco de diversión.

Hela se levantó de su trono y guió a Loki hacia la salida.

–Ve. Que yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

–Bueno… deseaba saber ¿si aceptas una apuesta?

Hela miró al otro pelinegro y sonrió divertida.

–Eres toda una caja de sorpresas… Dime ¿qué propones?

El Dios varón, empezó a contar su idea y Hela rió divertida cuando terminó.

–¡¿Es en serio?! –Loki asintió– ¡No puedo creerlo! Cuanto tiempo perdió ese tonto. Acepto.

Loki estrujó la mano de su hermana y con eso se cerró el trato.

Loki se retiró y esperó que todo saliera conforme a lo planeado.

000

Thor luchaba contra _Ultron_ y su idea de destruir la tierra y a los _Vengadores_.

Por supuesto que no esperaba ese llamado de auxilio de Hiemdall, asegurando que Asgard y el rey fueron atacados por su hermana Hela, la cual deseaba reinar sin importarle sobre quien pasaba para cumplir sus objetivos. Thor debía regresar a su hogar.

El rubio Dios no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a su hogar. Al llegar; las imágenes de un Asgard, en ruinas, humeante y casi destruida en su totalidad, lo recibieron.

Thor alcanzó el palacio y no fue fácil hacerlo, teniendo Hela, guardias de aspecto feroz y muy parecidos a ¿ _Jotuns_?

El rubio no reparó mucho en ello, no por el momento; pues su prioridad era ver si sus padres estaban bien.

El arribar al atrio del palacio; Hela ya lo esperaba…

–Pero miren quien ha regresado de hacerse el _héroe_ en un mundo de débiles…

Thor casi gruñó, pero logró –por muy poco– controlar su temperamento.

–Yo no tengo mucha excusa, pero tú menos ¡¿Qué haces?! Atacando a tus propios padres y a tu gente.

Hela se encogió de hombros.

–Estaba aburrida y como me enteré que tú te exiliaste por propia voluntad y que no hay heredero al trono… –dejó caer la frase para ver la reacción del rubio a la muerte de Loki.

–No fue mi intención que él… muriera.

–¿Oh no lo fue?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Pues Malekith y Algrim fueron muy fuertes para ti y no pudiste defenderlo o… escogiste entre la vida de una _Midgardiana_ y la de él.

Thor apretó los puños al sentir que el ataque verbal de Hela había dado en el blanco; porque no iba a negar que esa pérdida le había pasado factura y que por eso se alejó definitivamente de Jane, ella sería la última con al que engañaría a Loki… aunque este ya no lo pudiera ver y saber, él era su prioridad, siempre lo fue. Por todo eso, lo que le echó en cara Hela lo hería tanto y también lo de su fuerza, sabía que su hermana mayor era más poderosa que él y que siempre fue su meta superarla, pero parecía no conseguirlo aún.

–Mira que al no decir palabra, confirmas lo que digo. –arremetió ella de nuevo.

–No es verdad.

Gruñó Thor. Hela caminó sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Lo sé y por eso no puedo dejar Asgard en tus manos.

–Padre no está muerto.

–Pero lo estará, me acompañara en mi… otro reino.

–¡Estás loca!

Hela hizo un gesto imitando al rubio y este se enfureció más. Más ella sonrió de lado y agregó:

–En fin, te dejaré que los veas por última vez, en recuerdo de los buenos tiempos.

Unos guardias sacaron a Frigga y Odín ambos algo débiles y apenas conscientes. El rubio Dios avanzó hacia ellos, pero Hela se colocó frente a él, evitando ese encuentro.

–Oh, no será tan fácil, deberás enfrentarte a mí primero.

Thor intercaló miradas entre sus padres y su hermana; ellos parecían cansados, pero no heridos y sabía que su hermana era seria cuando se decidía por hacer algo y aún con eso, dudo en atacarla.

Hela rodó los ojos, por lo que tendría que usar la última carta, la que si la tomaba, perdería una apuesta contra ese bribón. Ella bufó evitando reír y agregó…

–Como soy muy benévola, te daré una segunda oportunidad de mostrarme que no eres un débil o que él y nuestro padre te importan.

–No comprendo…

Hela levantó un brazo dirigido a uno de sus guardias e hizo una señal con el dedo índice. Este se internó en el palacio y sacó a aun desfallecido Loki en brazos.

Thor se movió veloz en pos del guardia, pero a la misma velocidad Hela se interpuso.

–Oh ¿no creías que sería tan fácil?

Thor se retiró y empuñó a _Mjolnir_ , ya totalmente dispuesto a apartar a Hela de su camino, a como diera lugar.

Ella se alistó también para contratacar y aseguró:

–Lo traje de mi reino Podrá estar entre los vivos si… me vences, por supuesto eso también liberaría a nuestro padres.

–¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

–Insistes en saber las razones… Esos Midgardianos te han hecho débil y llorón.

El rubio bufó enojado:

–Solo te mostraba cortesía por ser… la mayor.

Hela frunció el ceño y atacó; Thor la detuvo y usó el martillo, sin embargo ella atajó el golpe con solo su fuerza y estaba a punto de tomar a _Mjolnir_ y mandarlo muy lejos; no obstante un gemido de Odín la detuvo en el último momento, afortunadamente, Thor no notó ese intercambio.

Los golpes eran tan poderoso como se esperaría de un par de dioses y con ello, Asgard de verdad estaba quedando en ruinas.

Puños destrozando millas de terreno al no impactar al rival al que iban dirigidos y las ondas expansivas que lanzaban proyectiles de materiales.

Eso se estaba volviendo una mega batalla y ahora los dos hermanos usaban el cielo como campo.

Hela se hallaba algo cansada, pero definitivamente muy… divertida, pero una tos bastante fingida por parte de Frigga -Porque Loki era un maestro en el engaño, pero no podía hacer todos sus planes sin _ayuda_ -, la hizo lanzarse en contra de Thor y usar toda su fuerza para llevarlo del cielo a la tierra como un meteorito y ponerlo bajo su cuerpo.

–Basta… hermanito, te gané.

–¡No!... Aun… no… –jadeaba Thor.

–Claro que sí. Y me temo que todos irán a mi reino… o debería de decir, mi otro reino o el único, pues Asgard no me es muy útil… también me desharé de él.

–No… si ellos se van, llévame con ellos.

–¿Y porque haría eso? Eso sería un premio y no tengo porque darte uno. Además seguro que quieres regresar a Midgard, ahí te esperan tus amigos y tu mujer y…

–¡No! –exclamó derrotado el rubio– Mi familia, Asgard y… Loki son más importantes para mí… si ellos ya no están… no tengo porque vivir.

–Sin importantes, peor los dejaste fácilmente por ellos Midgardianos.

–Loki ya no estaba…. Necesitaba tiempo para curar esa herida… No lo he conseguido, así que te propongo que dejes vivir a nuestros padres y llévate a Loki, pero yo iré con él.

–¿Lo seguirás a _Helheim_?

–Si es ahí a donde va…. O a donde tenga que ir, caminaré con él.

–Tonto hermano menor… No olvides nunca esa promesa. Porque si es por un camino de Monarca por el que tenga que andar; lo deberás seguir también. –dijo al rubio al oído y se levantó ayudando a este también a incorporarse.

–No… entiendo.

Hela le dio un golpe en la cabeza rubia a Thor y señaló hacia donde Odín y Frigga lo veían totalmente serenos y sin marcas de nada; a unos pasos de ellos Loki ya se encontraba de pie y su guardaespaldas _Jotuns,_ estaba con él. El Dios de cabello negro hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y el lugar se fue transformado o mejor sería decir regresando a su verdadera naturaleza; un lugar yermo cerca del reino de Hela. Odín caminó hasta su primogénito y lo miró…

–Tienes un deber como mi hijo. Hela ya te lo ha demostrado no es fácil ser Rey o apoyar a uno.

–Por supuesto que a veces quisiéramos correr de nuestras responsabilidades, pero nacimos con un destino, pues no hay alguien más que haya nacido con lo que se necesita para ello. Nacimos con fuerza y poder, esos privilegios que no son sin pago. –aseguró Hela.

El rubio asintió y observó a Loki que permanecía sin decir nada.

Odín continuó:

–Thor, no puedes estar al servicio de otro lugar y descuidar tu hogar. O tu gente.

–Lo comparendo padre y ya no sucederá. Nunca ninguno o ninguna antes que… Lo primordial.

Loki sonrió hacia el rubio y este pareció recupera toda al fuera por ese gesto.

–Ofrezco una disculpa muy grande y juro por mi honor que no dejaré Asgard en favor de otro mundo.

Frigga sonrió con serenidad, Odín apretó el brazo de Thor y Hela… lo pateó.

–Me aseguraré de ello.

El rubio no se quejó.

–Bueno y para confirmar que no me iré de Asgard, no sin no es una misión… Podría hacer algo más serio como, pedir la mano en matrimonio de Loki.

Frigga sonrió y Odín... tuvo que ceder.

–Si él te acepta. –dijo burlona Hela.

Thor caminó hasta Loki y a pesar de gruñido del Jotuns detrás del pelinegro, le preguntó.

–¿Aceptas a este tonto que no supo decirte a tiempo lo que sentía?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Si tú no te molestas por lo que hice.

–¡¿Qué hiciste?! –preguntó asustado Thor.

Loki se rió de lado y agregó.

–¿Por dónde empiezo…?

Odín llevó de regreso a todos, hasta Asgard. Ahí y en un salón privado. Loki relató todo. Thor no daba crédito a toda esa maraña de planes que hizo el Dios Travieso, pero… perdonó, pues gracias a ello y a los golpes de Hela, él había reaccionado a lo que perdería si seguía dejando Asgard en manos de otros en lo que él jugaba al _héroe_.

Los Monarcas se retiraron a conversar y pasar un tiempo con su hija mayor, pues esta pocas veces dejaba Heimhel y deseaban hacer rendir su tiempo de visita.

Loki y Thor se quedaron a solas en el salón y el rubio se rascó la nuca en muestra de nerviosismo o…

– _Auch_ , creo que Hela me dejó un contusión.

Loki se cubrió la boca, pero poco sirvió para que su risa no se oyera.

–¡¿De qué te ríes?!

–Ustedes siempre están golpeándose.

–Si…. Loki…

–¿Si?

–No hubo nadie más importante que tú.

–…

–Créeme.

–Nunca lo dijiste.

–No sabía cómo hacerlo.

–¿Jane…?

–Ni Jane ni ninguna otra… no en esta vida y probablemente ni en la otra.

Loki se acarició el mentón y se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que puedo creerte.

Thor se acercó y levantó al pelinegro atrayéndolo contra sí.

–Yo te lo demostraré siempre.

Thor besó al moreno y cuando –aun exigiendo aire–, se separaron… El de ojos azules cargó a Loki y lo guió a su habitación.

Thor pensó que pudo haber perdido de verdad a Loki y eso lo puso nervioso; más inmediatamente apartó de su mente la idea de Loki desapareciendo; cuando pateó la puerta de su habitación y se cerró tras él.

Había una llave maestra en la cerradura, y rápidamente la giró para permitirles algo de privacidad antes de atacar al moreno.

Gemidos calientes salieron de sus bocas ya que casi se devoraron el uno al otro. Esto era exactamente lo que Thor había soñado desde _la muerte_ de Loki. Incluso antes de eso, cuando aceptó por primera sus sentimientos por este, cuando admitió que el pelinegro era excepcionalmente guapo.

Afortunadamente Loki finalmente había decidido aceptarlo. Thor no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar simplemente desearlo _desde lejos_.

Thor no sorprendió a Loki cuando lo agarró por las caderas y lo arrojó sobre la cama. El rubio se subió encima de él, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para otro beso, y luego sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos en las caderas. Loki gruñó en la boca de Thor, y no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas contra el otro Dios, creando una deliciosa fricción contra sus penes. Estaban listos para explotar, pero no podían aun no.

–¡Oh! Maldición

Gimió Loki, cuando el de ojos azules se apartó de su boca y comenzó a chupar su cuello. Besó la húmeda boca de este y succionó el sensible lugar en su cuello, y sus caderas continuaron aplastándose, más rápido esta vez.

Se apartaron un poco, para que pudiera comenzar a quitarse las armaduras, las togas y pantalones.

Perdieron toda la paciencia y comenzaron a arrancárselas. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las correas ya habían sido deshechas y solo hubo algunas ropas arruinadas, no es que fueran importantes en ese momento.

Thor levantó la cabeza miró a Loki:

–Te juro que nadie ha entrado en esta habitación y que si tengo… Con que _prepararte_ , solo es por precaución. Loki rodó los ojos y asintió.

–Te creo.

Claramente se refería al lubricante. Thor se acercó a su mesita de noche. Había un pequeño tocador allí donde lo guardaba.

–Aquí vamos, dime si hay algo que te moleste. –pidió el rubio.

–Bien.

Thor levantó la rodilla de Loki y la colocó sobre su hombro, extendiendo la otra más lejos. Presionó sus dedos lubricados contra el agujero de este, y Loki se obligó a no temblar ante la nueva situación.

Se había tocado allí muchas veces por curiosidad, y nunca había sido capaz de obtener más que una agradable sensación de hormigueo en sí mismo, como reacción. Sin embargo, tener los dedos de otra persona en su trasero, ciertamente era nuevo, pues en su relaciones siempre fungió como el de arriba.

–¿Todo bien?

Loki tuvo que asentir sin decir palabra, pues sí, no era una mala sensación. Entonces los hábiles dedos de Thor encontraron la próstata de Loki. Y los buenos efectos se incrementaron considerablemente.

Entonces los dedos del rubio se retiraron hasta que estuvieron completamente fuera del bromista, y este se sintió vacío y frío sin ellos.

Miró hacia arriba, a punto de preguntar qué pensaba el otro, cuando el de ojos azules, se inclinó sobre él – prácticamente doblándolo a la mitad–, y Loki sintió la punta del miembro de Thor entrando en él. Los movimientos comenzaron lento y fueron incrementando.

Como Loki estaba estirado y doblado por la mitad al mismo tiempo. Thor tomó la iniciativa de inclinarse y besarlo. No fue un beso gentil. Fue apasionado, como lo habían sido esos últimos, pero también posesivo.

Entonces las caderas del rubio comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza, pero más despacio que antes, y con un profundo gemido, Loki sintió una corrida de esperma caliente dentro de él.

Eso fue todo y el pelinegro se corrió sobre su estómago y su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron jadeando juntos por un tiempo. No pudo haber sido por mucho, pero se sintió como si fueran horas. Lo único que evitó que Loki tuviera un calambre en su pierna levantada, fue cuando Thor liberó su tobillo, permitiéndole deslizarlo por el costado de él.

Thor rió y dijo…

–Lo siento…

–No lo hagas.

Sus pieles calientes se sentían bien juntas, por lo que Loki enganchó su talón alrededor del muslo del más alto, lo que también fue agradable.

El rubio se giró perezoso hacia el ventanal y suspiró…

–Debemos volver.

–Aun no. Aún tenemos tiempo.

–Si…, pero no será a ti a quien Hela quiera matar porque le robe a su hermanito.

Loki se rió divertido.

–Ella lo sabía antes que tú.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Solo me pidió una cosa…

–¿Y eso fue?

–Sobrinos.

–Oh… Las promesas deben cumplirse.

Sonrió pícaro el rubio Dios asgardiano. Loki por su parte, pensaba cobrar una apuesta y esa era… que sus hijos podrían ir a ver a la Diosa del Inframundo cuando… quisieran.

…

Loki fue coronado como Rey y a nadie le pareció mal; pues era astuto e inteligente y por si fuera poco, regente también de _Jötunheim_. Por supuesto que Thor y Hela lo apoyaran, fue decisivo igualmente.

En ese momento había dejado a cierto rubio Dios en su lugar, en lo que él estaba de viaje, con su pequeño hijo de tres años.

Loki miraba a su pequeño feliz, paseando sobre la espalda de Garm. Hela observaba a su sobrino Aren *** complacida también y aseguró.

–He escuchado los rumores, sin embargo no creo que venga por la joya del espacio que tengo. Y si viene por ella, se llevará una sorpresa.

–Cierto, espero que esté preparado para enfrentar a los hijos de Odín juntos.

–Por supuesto… incluidos a tres reinos; _Helheim_ , Asgard y…

– _Jötunheim_.

Termino Loki con una sonrisa altiva.

Aren bajó de Garm y corrió hacia los brazos de su tía, quien recibió al pequeño rubio.

–Eres un travieso como tu papá. Espero que no urdas planes tan descabellados como él.

Loki se rió divertido.

–Pero funcionan.

Porque el primero para Thor era Loki… ayer hoy y… siempre; solo había que hacérselo ver.

Fin.

…

* * *

*Estoy tomando en cuenta la Hela de la mitología nórdica:

La diosa o gigante Hela o Hel era la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija de la gigante hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Helheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

* * *

Bueno en el fic sigue siendo hija de Odín y Frigga, sin embargo también reina el inframundo y no todo el tiempo fue guerrera de su padre, solo cuando fue necesario.

**Es el perro monstruoso de Hela.

*** Aren: significado "el que reina como un águila"

A mí que ni me mencionen lo que _le pasó_ a Loki, porque… me deprimo :'( ´Por eso aquí es Rey y tiene a su familia a su lado… y fin.


End file.
